FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an aromatic polyester liquid crystal polymer composition containing an inorganic filler having been surface treated with an epoxysilane compound incorporated therein which can provide molded articles having excellent dimensional accuracy and mechanical strength.